Data, voice, and other communication networks are increasingly using fiber optics to carry information. In a fiber optic network, each individual fiber is generally connected to both a source and a destination device. Additionally, along the fiber optic run between the source and the destination, various connections or couplings may be made on the optical fiber to adjust the length of the fiber or to provide termination connection ports for end users at which one or more fibers may be branched from a feed cable. In instances when the connection may be exposed to weather conditions, an essentially waterproof configuration of components is needed.
To interconnect the cables, various cable connector designs provide for low insertion loss and stability. Some example connectors may include, but are not limited to, SC, Dual LC, LC, ST and MPO connectors. In most of these designs, ferrules (one in each connector, or one in the connector and one in the apparatus or device), each containing an optical fiber end, are butted together end to end and light travels across the junction.
With the increasing desire for completely optical networks, “fiber to the premises” (FTTP) or “fiber to the home” (FTTH) systems are being developed to provide optical fibers that extend from the source to the site of the end-user. For this purpose, optical connection terminals are used for interconnection of the feed lines from the source with drop cables that extend to various user locations within a certain distance from the terminals. One example of an existing pre-determined FTTH network architecture is shown in FIG. 1. The network 100 includes a cabinet 102 that receives feeder cabling 104 from a central office 106, and provides multiple distribution cables 108. The feeder cable 104 may be a fiber cable having up to 288 fibers. Each of the distribution cables 108 is received by a respective terminal 110, which then provides multiple drop cables 112 that extend to user residences 114. In the network 100, each of the distribution cables 108 includes, for example, 8 fibers, and 8 drop cables emanate from each terminal 110. Single cable drop cabling 116 may also emanate from the cabinet 102, and serve, for example, a multi-dwelling unit 118.
Pre-determined networks may provide receptacles for fiber cable connection and distribution. However, pre-determined networks may not be flexible or easily customizable by service providers. As such, pre-determined designs may not provide cost-effective ways to match environmental needs and provide protection from the environmental elements. Further, as needs change, such as bandwidth requirements change, it may be difficult or costly to reconfigure the existing, pre-determined networks. Accordingly, there is a need for flexible, customizable fiber distribution systems that may be easily expanded or reconfigured.